e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudy Wade
'Rudy Wade ' (born January 7th) is the longest-serving member of the Misfits gang alongside Curtis Donovan, being the first to join the gang while not belonging to the original five. Rudy is a boisterous young man with a crass sense of humor who gained the power of Emotional Duplication during the Storm, creating two duplicates of himself whose persona's originate from a split-personality disorder. His duplicates proved to be troublesome, one getting imprisoned and the other's emotional outburst leading to Rudy getting community service. Rudy then crossed paths with Simon, Kelly, Curtis and Alisha which shortly resulted in the four having to serve another community service sentence, resurrecting the "ASBO Five" with Rudy taking place of Nathan. Rudy's time on community service witnessed several incarnations of the gang due to numerous members dying (Alisha and Curtis) and leaving (Simon and Kelly) before completing their community service, lastly ending up with fellow probationers Jess, Finn, Abbey and Alex. Rudy started off rather insensitive and demeaning towards his softer counterpart (named "Rudy Too") and unable to maintain a serious relationship due to his promiscuity, but eventually matured enough to appreciate his other half and form a loving relationship with Jess. He is portrayed by Joseph Gilgun in the third, fourth and fifth final series of Misfits. Biography Early life Not much is known about Rudy's life. At the age of 13, Rudy caught his Mum in a cheerleader costume while she was having sex with his Dad. He claimed that this event had scarred him for life and that he's had a phobia of cheerleaders ever since. He went to the same college as Alisha and fancied her for 2 years. One night, they were both at a party and had sex, with Rudy losing his virginity to her. The next day, she didn't even look at him. Alisha's cold behaviour to the lovestruck Rudy made him attempt suicide. Some time afterwards, he was struck by the Storm and gained the power to split into three people, with the other person holding his negative emotions and third one being a psychopathic version of him. Rudy and his other self tricked the psychotic Rudy to get sweets from the shop and police arrested him for violent behaviour. He was later forced to do his community service after his other self trashed a girl's car, and Rudy took the blame. Series 3 breaks a bottle on Rudy's head.]]He started doing his community service along with two other girls, Charlie and Tanya. He fancied Charlie, but his other self preferred Tanya and hit on her. Tanya liked him, but when she found the true Rudy making out with Charlie, she used her power to stop all the people in the pub, hit Rudy with a bottle and made it look like Curtis did it. Rudy and Charlie started a serious relationship, with Tanya forced to watch them. Rudy, unaware of Tanya's feelings for him, teased her about him and Charlie, so she used her power to stop him and push him down the stairs. Kelly, Simon and Curtis saw this happening, so Tanya used her power again to make it look like they'd trashed a car. They ran from the police to Simon's flat, where Rudy met Alisha for the first time since she broke his heart, and ran away quickly. A day later, he got his revenge on Tanya by blaming her for stealing a charity box. A few hours later, he was at a pub with Charlie, with Simon, Kelly and Curtis there as well. When Alisha came round, the other Rudy burst out of Rudy and confronted her about what she'd done to him. A day later, Rudy and Charlie came to do their community service, only and Tanya.]]to find Tanya, who has escaped from the police. She used her power to kill Charlie and made it look like Rudy did it. Just before she killed him as well, Alisha came and found the whole thing out, so Tanya used her power to hang them both. Just before dying, Alisha apologised to Rudy for what she'd done to him, telling him that she's different now. Rudy managed to kill Tanya by kicking her, and the other Rudy rescued Alisha and Rudy. They got the rest of the gang to help them bury Tanya and Charlie in the woods. After burying them, he gave the gang a lift in his stolen car. They got caught by the police, and since they are all on probation they got back to do community service, with Rudy. Some time afterwards, he met Melissa, Curtis' female identity and fancied her, without knowing she's Curtis. in the locker room.]]Mark spiked Melissa, and Rudy preformed oral sex on her while she was under the drug's influence and thought he was Emma. He later found out that she's Curtis and complimented him on his "lovely pussy". About the same time, Rudy's other self met Clare and fell in love with her, but Rudy#1 broke up with her because he didn't like her. One night, Rudy attended a party at a girl named Jo's house. He got drunk and tried to get it on with three girls - Jo, Amy and Leah, with Leah confronts Rudy]].being the one agreeing to have sex with him. Before they had sex, Leah asked Rudy if he isn't a guy interested only in one-night stands, which he sweared. After sex, however, he intended to leave without changing numbers, or even names. Leah touched his groin, giving him a sort of a superpower-STD. A day later, Rudy saw that his cock's getting blacker and Simon, who saw the future, told him that his cock is going to fall off and that the girl he had sex with gave him this STD. Trouble is, Rudy couldn't remember who was that girl. Rudy and Simon went on a quest to find Leah. At first, they thought she was Jo, but it turned out it's not her. They later went to see Amy, who was actually a lesbian. Just before giving up, Rudy finally found Leah it a nightclub, who didn't want to make him better. He stopped everyone at the party and gave a speech about his insecurity. Leah was really touched and cured Rudy. Series 4 With the departures of Simon, Alisha and Kelly, Rudy and Curtis are present together at Community Centre. As Seth comes from Africa to collect of Kelly's belongings, Michael appears and his power of Violent Obsession infects Rudy and the other two. They tie up and gag Michael in the utility room and try to obtain the briefcase that was cuffed to his hand. Under the power's influence, Rudy becomes suspicious of Seth and Curtis, so he saws Michael's hand off to retrieve the briefcase, though is lured outside by an unknown noise. When he returns he finds the briefcase is missing. Rudy then convinces Seth to help him turn against Curtis and lock him in the freezer. With the arrival of Finn and Jess who are on community service, Rudy successfully convinces them that he's their probation worker. After they discover Curtis and release him, Rudy explains to them what happened until confessing that he put sleeping pills in their drinks. He locks them in the freezer. Finn and Jess alongside Michael and tries to drug Seth only for him see through Rudy's scheme and knock him out. Rudy's counterpart then frees Finn and Jess, revealing it was him who drew the other Rudy out, and where Michael hid the briefcase. Finn and Jess are then affected by the power and Finn tries to run with the briefcase in hand while being chased to the Community Centre roof by Curtis, Seth, Jess and Rudy brandishing a chainsaw. Michael manages to climb up to roof and take the briefcase from Finn, only to fall down to his death. Rudy and others are released from his power and no longer remember exactly how they got on the roof. Rudy then goes down with other four and meets his new probation worker, Greg. After losing his apartment, Rudy forces his residence into Finn's who is currently trying to hide the fact he has his girlfriend Sadie trapped as a prisoner. Rudy quickly becomes suspicious and has his counterpart break into Finn's room where Sadie is found and then released. At the Community Centre, Rudy gets the truth out of Finn who reveals Sadie has a power over him and he is keeping her prison to wear its effect. As Sadie returns to the apartment, she drives Rudy away. After Finn and Sadie's break-up, Rudy then occupies the Community Centre alongside Finn, similar to Nathan Young. At the community centre, Rudy's counterpart gains his own sense of pride and adopts the name "Rudy Too". Just as Rudy sticks Rudy Too's toothbrush in his anus, Rudy's psychotic third counterpart arrives, having been released from prison. Luring him with a Curly Wurly, Psycho Rudy force-fuses with the other Rudy and takes primary control of his body. Psycho Rudy then mingles with the rest of the gang, taunting them and taking an unhealthy interest in Jess. Psycho Rudy gets Jess to open up her past and she quickly discovers his true nature. As Psycho Rudy forces her to dance with him, telling her he's always wanted to kill her since he saw her, she stabs him with a pair of scissors. Dying in her arms, Psycho Rudy releases the other Rudy's after she kisses him at his request. After Psycho Rudy is dead, Rudy states that he will get the shovels to bury him. Living as Finn's room mate, Rudy starts to annoy him by openly having casual sex with girls. He finally pushes too far when he inserts his penis into Finn's marmalade which he shared with Jess. Though only after a short time away from Finn, the two make up when Rudy's new home becomes infested with slugs. When the deception and manipulation of Curtis' new girlfriend Lola causes him kill her ex-boyfriend Jake, Curtis resurrects him for information despite Rudy reminding him of what happened last time. As they try to decide who must kill a now-zombiefied Jake, Rudy suggests Finn so he can prove himself to Jess. However, Curtis gets bitten before the zombie is killed. Rudy then finds him at the Community Centre locker room eating a guinea pig and immediately realises that he is a zombie. Upset, Rudy nevertheless knows that Curtis must be killed. He tries to call for Curtis so they can talk about his options but he tells him that he has only one option and tells Rudy to take care of himself before hanging up and shooting himself in the head. Rudy is questioned by Greg about Curtis' suicide, which Rudy pretends to know nothing about. When Finn discovers he has a sister, Rudy tries to flirt with her, but Finn tells him that Grace is off limits. When Finn and Rudy see Grace make-out with a guy she just met, Rudy warns Finn to do something, claiming he should protect his sister and that she somehow could contract AIDs, though this only results in Finn getting knocked out. After Finn draws a moustache and glasses on Rudy's face while he's asleep, the next day a mad Rudy roughly tries to a draw Hitler-esque toothbrush moustache on Finn, only to then learn that his father just passed away. Despite being noticeably affected by Curtis' death, Rudy goes back to his old ways when he attends the drug-addled Richard Saunders' house party alongside Jess, Finn and barman Alex. As result of Craig's power, the numbers of each of the gang's respective sexual partners are tattooed on their foreheads with Rudy revealing a proud 99. Rudy then makes it his mission to make it to 100 at the party. Also discovering that Finn has had only one sexual partner, Rudy lets him tag on along on his journey for sex. While gatecrashing at a wake on the floor below the party, Rudy meets one of the attendants, Nadine, and cheers her up. The two hit it off at the encounter and Rudy lies about being the caretaker at the Community Centre, though she then abruptly leaves after seeing the time. Rudy then joins Finn, Alex and Abbey to rescue Jess who is kidnapped by a murderous rabbit brought on by Richard's power. After Abbey kills the rabbit and joins the gang, Rudy wonders about Nadine. Rudy still cannot shake off his thoughts about Nadine, who visits him at the Community Centre. Seeing her as a genuine person, Rudy tells Nadine the truth and that he's on community service, though she tells him it isn't her place to judge him and they kiss. However, like before, she rushes out, leaving her bag behind. Rudy follows her and discovers that she is actually a nun, much to his shock and disappointment. After seeing Jess look up post-op genitalia on her phone, Rudy starts to question her but she leads him to believe she is looking to have a penis. Rudy eventually finds out Alex, her lover, actually has a vagina after involuntarily swapping his penis with a transgender man. Rudy causes trouble for Jess when he makes fun of the situation by humorously tucking his genitals in between his legs and pretending to have a vagina in front of Finn. Alex walks in on this and is angry at Jess for telling them. Jess in response punches Rudy's bare genitals. Still, Rudy accompanies Jess, Finn and Abbey to a karaoke bar to stop Alex from doing anything dangerous when he discovers the location of the person who stole his penis. While Alex gets his penis back, Rudy is bewildered by the singing voice of Greg. A love-struck Rudy then sings "Don't You Want Me" , though off-key. Rudy visits Nadine's convent to return her bag where learns that with her life as a nun, they can never be together. Rudy then starts to pray in hopes of convincing God to stop Nadine being a nun though Nadine leaves her convent to be with Rudy. She, however, is forcefully taken by the nuns at her convent and Rudy smashes Finn's television in anger. When Rudy returns to the convent, he is locked outside and sees the nuns take Nadine away. With encouragement from Greg and assistance from Jess, Finn and Abbey, Rudy breaks into the convent and rescues Nadine. Together, Nadine and Rudy make love at the Community Centre. However, after Jess catches Alex with another woman, prompting a fight between Alex and Finn, the sight of violence, swearing and Finn's semen spilling from under Abbey's legs after sex triggers Nadine's power and the real reason the nuns were so keen on keeping her from Rudy. Nadine inadvertently summoned the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Realising Nadine may have to be killed to vanquish the Horsemen, Rudy refuses to let her die. Unfortunately for him, Nadine is so touched by everyone's willingness to stand up for her she decides to sacrifice herself to the Horsemen, allowing them to kill her and thus making them disappear. Rudy buries her outside the Community Centre with a makeshift cross by her grave. After hearing that Alex will have a lung transplant after being injured from their encounter with the Horsemen, Rudy's recalls when Curtis told him about his girlfriend Nikki who received the power of teleportation after having a heart transplant, making it possible for Alex to gain a power. Series 5 To Be Added Special Power Emotional Duplication Rudy's power is the ability to split into three people, with the other person being your withheld/buried emotions and third one having no emotions at all, this at first seems to happen whenever he is emotionally trouble but is also seen to be actively used for his own benefit. Psycho Rudy also used their connection to sense where other Rudys lived. He could also take over Rudys body when Rudy was partly distracted. Vlcsnap-2011-10-31-15h54m23s75.png|Rudy's power of Emotional Duplication Alternative Timelines *In an alternative timeline where the Nazis won WWII, Rudy was scared for his power and was running from the Nazis. He joined forces with Curtis and Kelly in order to fight the Nazis and helped them to get Seth out of prison. When the Nazis came looking for him, he pretended to be Curtis' gay lover, forgetting that homosexuality was illegal, and then trying to play it off as a joke when he was reminded by Shaun. Relationships Alisha Alisha is the only character in the gang to have a history with Rudy. They both went to the same high school and Rudy mentions that she expressed a romantice interest with him by giving him a handjob. The following day, Rudy told all his friends that he was going out with Alisha, but she acted as if he didn't exist and went off with other boys. When they meet again in Series 3, Rudy Too tells Alisha how much she hurt him and that he tried to commit suicide. Alisha later apologises to Rudy and the two stay as acquaintances. Curtis Rudy and Curtis do not interact much in the third series, but do become closer in the fourth series. Curtis is the only person Rudy can call a friend, because the rest of the original gang had left and Rudy was not close to Jess or Finn yet. They biccer and banter in Episode 2 and play "Penis, Scissors, Twat". In that same episode, Rudy and Curtis fight over the affections of a beautiful blind girl named Ally. While it initially appears that Curtis is successful (with Rudy accusing Curtis of taking advantage of her), the tables are turned when they discover Ally is racist against black people, allowing Rudy to shamelessly make his move. However, Rudy then refuses to continue having sex with her due to her beliefs, not enjoying having his penis inserted in a "racist vagina" and possibly out of respect for Curtis. Rudy was hessitant, yet willing to kill Curtis after the discovery that he's a zombie. Rudy was the final preson to talk to Curtis before his death, wanting to at least have a drink. Rudy seemed bothered by Curtis death, though would not reveal his feelings in front of Greg in fear of being councilled. Simon Simon's relationship with Rudy is similar to the relationship he had with Nathan. Rudy teases Simon sometimes, but not as much as Nathan did. But, Simon later helps Rudy out in episode 6, and Rudy is learns to respect him more. Rudy nicknames Simon as The Stare-y Guy. '' Finn Though Finn remains a target to Rudy's antics, the two develop a fairly good bond. Rudy takes it upon himself to help Finn pursue Jess romanitcally (or just sexually) by allowing him to show off his beating skills on Jake to impress Jess, though only balls it up later when he reveals that he stuck his penis in Finn's marmalade, just as Finn started to impress Jess with his butter-distribution skills. Being the womanizer he is, Rudy immediately becomes interested in Finn's newly-discovered half-sister Grace which Finn objects to after. After Finn drew on an unconscious Rudy's face, Rudy angrily drew a Hitler-style mustache on the Finn the next day at community service, only to regret it when hearing Finn's father died that day. During Richard Saunder's party, Rudy allowed Finn to join him in finding women after it was realized that Finn could not compete with Alex, and upon learning that Finn only had sex with one woman. However the two become closer friends even happily moving in together in the community center. Reception After Rudy's first scene in Vegas Baby! entertainment site Digital Spy said they were "really quite excited about seeing what Joe brings to the show". MSN News felt Rudy was a "perfect replacement for gobby, irritating Nathan in the group dynamic". Neela Debnath of The Independent commented saying Rudy is "every bit as immature and funny as Nathan". She felt that Rudy "fulfills the role of the childish, sex-obsessed member of the group and has an endless stream of filth which he shares with the others much to their chagrin and disgust". Debnath added that Rudy is not just a "cheeky chap" replacing another but with his power he can be the "super-cocky bad boy" Rudy and the "timid, insecure Rudy who tried to kill himself after Alisha rejected him when they were at college". Debnath felt that "there is more to him than meets the eye and this promises to make him an interesting character". Rudy being an acquaintance of Alisha meant that Rudy was "neatly brought into the fold. He fits in well with the others and is not a complete outsider, making him less of a replacement and more an addition to the ‘Misfits’ family". The Guardian commented that Rudy has "provided some brilliant Misfits moments". They added that Rudy's superpower "is the ability to split into two sides of himself – and instead of staying with the traditional atte "trying to make sure that both of them aren't seen at the same time by the public" narrative, both sides of Rudy are played as completely different characters. On the one hand, we have a boisterous and 'have it' player; on the other hand a shy and caring man moping around the community centre. The result has been some inspired banter between Rudy's selves, including one time when he was forced into counselling". Trivia *Rudy's power comes from his general suppression of his emotions. *Nathan and Rudy are similar in personality, including things they say and things that have happened to them. Both have suggested using two condoms at once. Both have gotten STD's at one point, with Rudy's being a superpower STD. As well as this, both are considered the "funny ones" or the "funny guy." As well as this, Nathan used the Community Centre as his home, and now Rudy lives there as well. *As of Series 5 Rudy has had 102 known sexual partners. *Rudy's middle name is Geoffry after his father. *Rudy is the only Misfit to have interacted with all the other members of the gang. During his tenure on the show, he has been alongside every other misfit in the cast, except for Nathan who he only had brief contact with. * Rudy is also the only misfit to have met every single probation worker Appearances Episodes Other Misfits Strung Out '' *"Episode 1" *"Episode 2" *"Episode 3" *"Episode 4" *"Episode 6" *"Episode 7" *"Episode 8" Category:Main Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Community Service Workers Category:Male Characters Category:Rudy Wade Category:Alisha Daniels Category:Curtis Donovan Category:Victims of powers Category:Series 5 Characters